Little Red Riding Hood
by LightningRose
Summary: What happened to Little Red Riding Hood when no one came to kill the Big Bad Wolf? Serenity knew she shouldn't have walked off the trail.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 1: Just Stories

Author: LightningRose

Everyone knows the story about Little Red Riding Hood. How she was stalked in the woods by the Big Bad Wolf, and how he ate her grandmother. Well in the stories, the wolf was killed and Little Red Riding Hood was safe, and happy. This story is what really happened to Little Red Riding Hood, how her life was when the wolf really wasn't who he appeared to be. There was no one who came to help her, no one who killed the wolf and released her grandmother. Our story begins with a proposition; one Little Red Riding Hood was not willing to pass up.

A young woman around the age of 16 or so stood with her back pressed up against the wall of her grandmother's cabin. Her red cape wrapped around her slim frame, she tugged it closer hoping for some kind of protection against the beast before her. She had her eyes closed tightly, tears streaming down her soft porcelain skin. She feared for her life, how he would kill her she did not know; only that it would be horribly painful.

"Look at me."

Startled by the deep voice, she did as he said, her eyes widened at the sight before her. No longer was there a giant black wolf, but a tall handsome man. He was beyond gorgeous; his hair looked to be black silk as the wolf before, his eyes were a deep blue that pierced her to the very core. He was much taller than her, lean and muscular, but when he smiled it was anything but kind. It was menacing and his eyes became darker. He might not have been the wolf any longer but he was still frightening.

"You're the wolf." Her fear was evident in her voice, her whole body showed how afraid she was; from the look in her eyes to the way her body was tense and trembled. He merely nodded his answer and she felt her legs give way under her. She would have fell to the floor if it hadn't been for two very strong arms wrapping themselves around her petite waist.

"Please don't kill me, I have done no wrong. I promise to never return to the woods if u let me go!" She begged for her life, he had already killed her grandmother, she did not wish to die as well. She felt his arms tighten to the point of pain around her.

"No, I shall not kill you. However, I shall not release you either." He was so close to her now, their bodies pressed up against the other, his warm breath against her cheek sent shivers up and down her spine. She could not help the gasp that came from her lips or the confusion to what he meant.

"I do not understand. You killed my grandmother, what is stopping you from killing me as well?" She tried getting out of his grip but he only tightened his hold, she could already feel the bruises forming on her arms and waist.

"I did not kill your grandmother, and I will not kill you if you become my wife." Her whole body froze, she felt cold and empty. To save her grandmother and herself she must marry this beast.

"Your wife? You're a wolf, why would I marry a beast such as you?"

"I am Darien, King of the Forest, wolf shape shifter and if you do not choose to marry this _beast _then I will have no choice but to hand you over to the wolves. A death I do not recommend." His angry snarl reminded her of her fear and just who she was talking to. This was no ordinary man, her mother had told her stories of shape shifters, told her of the creatures that lived in the forest. She should have stayed on the trail her mother set for her, and then she wouldn't be in this position.

"I am only 16; I am too young to marry." Maybe if he knew she was still young her would give up. Her hopes were dashed when he sniffed her neck and she felt his tongue slide up to her ear. His lips pressed up against her as he whispered.

"Just as well, I am only 19. I will make your immortal, no matter what…you will be my Queen." Frozen to the very spot, she could only but nod her acceptance for she felt her voice had left her after the feelings he just awakened in her.

"Good, now what is my bride's name, unless you prefer to be called little red from now on?" He was mocking her of course, the smirk on his face and the laughter in his voice.

"Serenity."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 2: Dresses

Author: LightningRose

AN: A short filter chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The next few days had gone by so fast for Serenity; she was taken to the deepest part of the forest to where a magnificent castle lay. Only a moment's time to admire its beauty before her captor dragged her inside. Every one they passed bowed and whispered to each other, obviously about her. After a few days living in her new home Serenity began to make friends with the four women addressed to her. At first they had praised her and called her royal names but after her relentless begging to call her only by her name they finally submitted. Serenity knew they weren't humans, she could tell by their wolf attributes, small as they were, they still stood out. She had never had friends before, her mother kept her very close always. She often wondered what her mother was doing, how she was taking her disappearance. It was her mother Serenity was thinking about at the moment, sitting there on her bed looking out the window, when four beautiful woman came rushing in.

"Serenity…we came to ask what color you wish your dress to be." Serenity turned to her left to see all her friends looking at her intensely, but it was the quiet Amy who spoke up. Amy was a small petite woman, gray-blue hair and eyes to match her fur coat when transformed. But before serenity could answer, Rae jumped forward with a mischievous look in her red-violet eyes.

"Sere should wear red! Just imagine all the attention she would gain, plus its no secret that's why the King picked you out." Rae nudged her, giving her a wink or two. She swore the reason their king chose Serenity was because of her red cape, that it sparked his interest. But every one knew the real reason was because red was Rae's favorite color, the burgundy colored wolf was no doubt the most ostentatious of the group.

"NOOO! Sere is going to wear orange; I can see it now, a golden angel walking up to meet the King. Oh Sere can't you see it?" Mina was the hyper one of the group, hopping from one foot to the other with her yellow eyes sparkling brightly at Serenity.

"Orange only looks good on blonde furs Mina! Serenity is definitely not a blonde." Rae pushed the still young cub aside barking at her rudely. They all watched as the oldest of them all stepped forward. Lita was a mixed breed of two colors, Serenity learned that because of fur colors, the wolves typically bred with their own colors, but Lita's mother who was a forest green fur fell in love with a brown fur. The mix left Lita with one green eyes and one brown eye, and brown hair with green highlights. She truly was a unique wolf.

"Perhaps Serenity has a color already chosen? I'm sure she knows what color she fits best in." Lita gave her friend a smile as she noticed the sigh of relief her.

"Thank you my friends, I do enjoy your ideas but I think I shall go with your typical white dress. I always imagined a white wedding dress." Her friends all nodded, they could see her in white, with her silver hair and crystal blue eyes. All four women nodded to each other, each reading the other's thoughts. A white wolf.

* * *

With King Darien.

The last time he saw his intended mate was the first day he brought her here. She refused to leave her room to join him for dinner and he refused beg like some new born cub. His advisors told him he had to speak to her about the transformation. Of course in his haste to capture her he forgot to mention the small detail. At the moment he was going over possible scenarios of her reaction.

"She would probably cry…she seems quite fragile. Hmm…but her eyes hold an icy tone to them, perhaps she will ignore him more. I doubt she has a temper, I can not see her petite form trying to overtake mine..." Laughing at his last thought and the visual of the small woman tackling him, it was just too much. No matter, he had to tell her at once. Swiftly rising from his throne he left towards her room. It wasn't far but it gave him enough time to think over his words.

Just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 2: Confessions of a King

Author: LightningRose

* * *

The girls were all looking over material that would make the wedding gown Serenity chose, when a loud knock interrupted them. Rae not liking the intrusion stormed up to the door and flung it open.

"Her majesty is busy so FU….YOUR HIGHNESS!!!! I'm terribly sorry my King, I had not realized it was you." Darien took notice to the red fur bowing and exposing her neck in submission to him. He knew her mistake and feared that giving her a hard time about it in front of Serenity would cause her hatred to swell. So he merely nodded and asked the ladies to leave them alone.

Serenity looked away from the gorgeous man in her room, she should hate him, despise him with every part of her being….but he was just so handsome!! She had never seen such a beautiful male before. NO! He kidnapped her and was forcing her to marry him, he deserved her hatred and to be ignored by her.

"We will be mated soon, and you can not ignore me for the rest of your life, for once I mark you….you will live a very long time. But enough of that look at me or not there is something of great importance I must tell you." He could smell her interest, whether he saw it on her face or not it was oozing off her person in waves. Perhaps he should play with her first, tease her with the information until she could no longer take it and looked at him.

"Or maybe you will just have to wait until after the mating….such information could shock you, too much to handle at the moment I'm sure. I do not wish to put you through such excitement if you are too tired to leave bed." Hoping that would be enough he turned and started towards the door. It was not long however before he here her running towards him.

"Wait! Please, I deserve to know everything of what is to become of me." She stood in front of him now, so close she could smell him. And by the Gods did he smell heavenly, like spice and earth, so masculine and yet calming to her nerves. Maybe it would not be so bad as long as he treated her right. Mother told her how some men were horrid to their wives…would she have to go through such treatment with this beautiful man?

"When we mate, I will mark you as mine, as the Queen of the Forest. I will bite you and a symbol of my people will appear on your neck. Shortly after you will experience changes to your body. A mere human can not rule along side me." She understood everything he was saying up until the last part. If she could not rule along side him then why make her his mate?

"I don't understand, then why me?" He could not help but smile slightly at her simple question. Her face marred in a frown, her beautiful blue eyes staring up at him. It took everything within his power to control his wolf. He wanted her now, he didn't know if he could wait three more nights until the full moon.

"Hey! I asked you a question. It's rude to stare at people and not answer their questions; I demand you tell me right now why I have been brought here if I'm not even supposed to be here." Her anger astounded him; she had so many faces, so many emotions. H wanted to learn everything about her, see all the looks she could make, have those sparkling eyes stare into his all the time. And more than anything he wanted those luscious lips on his.

It happened so fast, one minute he was staring at her like she was a piece of meat the next his lips were over hers. His soft, warm lips massaging hers like there was no tomorrow. And when she finally let get and kissed him back he let go, looking down at her with that smirk like the smug bastard he was.

"Oh its very simple my dear, because after I mark you as mine….you will no longer be a mere human." Ok what? Was he crazy? Oh why did she have to marry a crazy man…a sexy man but crazy?

"Alright then please enlighten me…what will I be?" She gave him a sarcastic smile, making him realize she thought him stupid. He would just have to wipe it off her cute little face.

"Why my dear, I thought it would be obvious….you will become the Queen of the Forest….the White Wolf."

And it worked…..she was no longer smiling, in fact she was no longer standing…his mate has fainted…right into his welcoming arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Possession

Title: Little Red Riding Hood

Author: LightningRose

* * *

Serenity sat on her bed in a daze; everything seemed to be happening just too fast. A visit to her grandmother's turned into her being kidnapped and forced to marry a shape shifting wolf king! She would never see her mother again, her friends, or her family. She would forever be the captive wife of a horrifying beast!

"Who am I kidding? He is probably the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on, that dark silky black hair that falls perfectly into his dark blue eyes. And what eyes they are!" Serenity shook her head, no she would not let herself be fooled by his good looks or charming attitude. He was a beast, one who threatened her life, and almost ate her grandmother! She was near to tears when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

There was no response, however she did hear the door open and close behind her back. Only thinking it was one of the girls she decided not to move or look. Thinking if she ignored whoever it was they would just leave.

"So you find me gorgeous my sweet?" Serenity jumped off her bed in fright. How dare he listen through her door, and even enter without permission! Wait…he heard what she had said about his looks, not her thoughts on denying him either way.

"I may find you handsome, but you are still nothing but a beast! One that I will never love, this marriage is a farce, only to save my grandmother." Darien shoved serenity up against the closest wall, his snarl sending shivers down her spine. Air could barely fit between the two they were so close together. His front to her front, chest against chest, nose against nose.

"You may not love me now my sweet, but your body smells of a different emotion. And I will take either for now. And you better get used to this beast…for you will be one yourself soon."

Serenity could only stare in shock; her body was betraying her even now as he held her close. His lips leaving tantalizing whispers across her cheek, his large rough hands caressing her hip like he was her lover, it was too much for her to take in. But when he said she would be a beast soon as well, her arousal turned into confusion. What did that mean? Was he saying she would become a beast like him?

"Don't look so frightened my sweet. The change will be swift, and then you shall be the beast you seem to despise so much. What a beauty you will be" Darien nuzzled her neck, leaving barely any space between the two. Just thinking about her becoming his Queen was enough to drive his desire over the edge. How he craved this tiny woman in his arms. She would learn to love and respect him.

"No…" It was faint, barely a whisper of a word but he heard it. She struggled to get out of his arms, but he held her fast. The action caused them to fall on the bed, keeping her locked between his hard body and the soft mattress. She could feel every inch of him against her.

"Yes, remember we have a deal. You promised to be mine and in return I leave your family alone. Are you backing out sweet Serenity?" Darien could barely control himself, the position they were in was too much for him to handle. His wolf howled in his mind, this was how wolves mated. By the male dominating the female, and Darien was clearly the dominating one in this situation.

"No…I'm not backing out. You never mention anything about being changed into a wolf though!" She wiggled underneath him, her arms were stuck in between their chests, she pulled them out and tried to push against his shoulders to get off her. He merely grabbed hold of her wrists and held them above her head, stretching her out even more.

"My kind cannot mate with humans. And so for you to become my mate you must become wolf." Darien growled low into her neck, she had moved her head to the side, showing her long slender neck to him. A sign of submission whether she knew what she did or not matter little to him.

He licked her neck, nuzzled it with his nose. How he wanted to mark her right then and there. He felt her body shiver, and heard a small sigh escape her lips. He knew when he first met her she was an innocent, never been touched by a man. So to have her react to him in a way pleased him greatly. Possessiveness took over then, the thought of any man other than himself having her angered him. He nipped her skin lightly, enough to make her squeak but not hurt her.

"You beast! You bit me!" Serenity glared at the handsome man lying on top of her. He was making her feel things she had never felt before. She forgot why she was there, who he really was and why she was supposed to hate him. That is until she felt his sharp teeth pinch at her skin. She knew it didn't hurt, but it woke her up from whatever spell he cast on her.

"You are mine, and only mine. My mate, say it." His hot breath washed over her face, he smelled of spice and something she couldn't figure out. But whatever it was she loved it, everything about him was so manly and yet wild all at once. His eyes were so dark and held her captive. His lips parted to show his white teeth, the tips of sharp fangs in each corner.

"Say it!" He pushed his body against hers, stared into her eyes and begged her to submit to him. He needed her to say she was his. Her eyes, her beautiful innocent blue eyes were the only thing keeping him in control.

"I'm yours, I'm your mate." When she had said it, they both felt something had changed. He slammed his lips against hers, gently at first. Nipping her bottom lip, making her gasp in surprise, his tongue dove in tasting her sweet mouth. She tasted like honey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: The chase

Author: LightningRose

Story: Little Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

She could hear them.

No one was in the castle, but she could hear them. Their howls were loud and thundering throughout. They echoed off her bedroom walls, sending chills through her body.

She thought about running, but knew they would track her down without pause. Serenity stood and looked out her window, the vast forest lay before her and she knew they were all out there.

Every one of them had taken the shape of their beast, if she looked closely she could see one or two run past a tree, could see eyes twinkling in the night.

She knew she was being watched.

* * *

He watched her like she was his prey, unmoving, attentive. While his pack ran wild through the forest, he stayed motionless.

He could see her from where he stood, could see the moon shining down on her through the window. It carressed her silver locks in a romantic display, how beautiful his mate was.

He knew the moment he saw her, that she would be the one to tame his beast. Darien was the alpha male in his pack, he was the King of all the shapeshifters, not only because of his age but due to his beast. He had a very dominant and fearsome beast. He only hoped Serenity would be able to handle it.

Wolves mated for life, but it could take many years for them to find their mate. Once they found them however, nothing would keep them apart. A wolf was highly territorial and protective of it's mate. Darien's beast had already become possessive of Serenity.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep control.

* * *

Serenity woke startled, she felt hot and sweaty under her sheets. Throwing them off her, she slowly stood from her bed and padded across the room towards the bedroom door. It was late and she was so thirsty. She couldn't help but hope everyone was back and in their own rooms, that she would be able to slip into the kitchen unnoticed.

As she walked the halls, her mind replayed her recent dream, the one that woke her violently. She had been standing in the woods, in a white gown, it was cold and the air was moist. She had no idea why she was all alone, but she remembers feeling scared, and anxious. It was as if she knew something was coming, but what, she did not know. She started running, her hair was getting tangled in the trees, her dress was ripping from being snagged. Every time she looked back it was in fear of what was following her, until finally it was a pair of eyes staring back. That was when she woke, with those eyes piercing back at her engraved into her memory.

Shaking the thought away, she realized she was almost to the kitchens now. Just a few more turns and she would be there, she could almost taste the cold, refreshing water, she was so thirsty. She made a quick turn around the last corner, when she crashed into something hard.

Her face was pressed up against a warm chest, strong arms wrapped tightly around her small waist and she instantly knew who it was that was holding her.

"Going somewhere mate?" He was here, holding her tightly in his arms. It took her all but five seconds to realize who was holding her, and ten seconds to realize he was not wearing a shirt. Serenity struggled to be released, not wanting to be any closer to this man...this beast in front of her.

"Release me this instant!" She was angry, not only at him but at herself for the emotions and thoughts that were running wild within her.

"Here I was strolling through my castle, when out of no where my mate runs right into my arms. Not trying to escape are you? I would find you." The last part was whispered oh so seductively into her ear, making her squirm even more.

"I was merely going to fetch some water, I woke from a nightmare and now I am thirsty. So if you would kindly unhand me." Looking up into his face, she saw the look of hurt flash across his beautiful face, before it quickly was replaced with worry.

"A nightmare? Are you ok?" Darien took a step back and noticed for the first time his mate was only in her night gown. A nearly sheer night dress, that if he looked closely he could see her beautiful...

"PERVERT! stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat!" Eyes wide in shock, Serenity slapped Darien across the face in her moment of anger. It pushed him back a few feet, his face was turned toward the shadows of the hall, his hair falling perfectly over his dark blue eyes. Eyes that she wished she could see, she did not mean to slap him but he frightened her, the look the he gave her was not one she was used to.

It felt like forever before Darien made a sound, it was an eerie laugh. One that sent chills up her spine. The hair on the back of her neck stood up in alert, gone was his playful side.

"You should run." It was dark, she could barely see him, but she knew he was different now. It was as if the man was gone and the wolf was in front of her again. His words were short and his tone was deeper than normal.

Darien could hear her breathing pick up, in fear he knew. It excited him, to draw such intense emotions from his mate. Now she had gone and done it, arroused his beast, there would be no stopping him now.

"Run my pet, or the big bad wolf will catch you."

Serenity stood still, fear ran cold through her. Because right in front her stood the black wolf from her grandmother's house. He wanted her to run, so she did. She picked up her skirt, and ran as fast as possible back to her room.

He was on her heel, she could nearly feel his hot breath on her back. She was frightened and excited all at the same time. Why? She could not answer that. A monster was chasing her down and while her heart beat in pounding waves, she had a smile on her face.

Darien let her run a few feet in front of him, he wanted to play with her a little more. He felt bad for scaring her but when she slapped him, his control was lost. He had never been struck by anyone before. He slipped and his beast took control. Now he was playing with his prey, letting her think she would be able to reach her door without answering to him. He thought perhaps this was enough punishment for now, until her fear ebbed and he could smell her excitement. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the smile on her face.

So his mate liked to play as well.

"What will you do when you catch me wolf?" Serenity shouted back at him, she knew he would not hurt her, and in some way she knew he was teasing her. He looked like a big scary wolf, but if he wanted to hurt her, he could have caught her by now. He was letting her get away, letting her run faster, it was all merely a game to him. One she was begining to enjoy.

Darien felt like a puppy all over again, chasing this woman through his halls. Watching her silver hair whip around behind her, her flowing white dress ripple in her wake. He could hear a small giggle on her lips followed by a blinding smile. When he heard her question he knew she was enjoying herself, and she was no longer afraid of him. It excited his beast.

"When I catch you my mate, I will eat you!" He growled lowly, and picked up speed, her door was right in front of them. Slamming into her body he shape shifted back to his human form, so that he could catch her fall.

They fell through her door, and onto the floor, Darien on top of her. Their breathing was heavy, their hearts pounding. Serenity had never felt such adrenaline before, the excitement of being chased was new to her.

"You can not eat me, I am your mate remember?" Her michevious grin startled him, gone was the sweet, innocent little girl, before him was a she-devil of a woman. She was now playing a dangerous game with him, one he didn't think she knew too well.

Darien nuzzled her hair, and slowly ran his tongue up her neck. Nipping her ear he whispered," There are other ways to eat my dear, and I plan on devouring you."

Serenity gasped, she didn't know what to do now. He caught her, and his playful side was back but she could still sense something dark there.

"I can not wait for us to be mated, you will make a remarkable wolf Serenity." Darien ran his hands down her sides, his face in her hair sniffing her wonderful scent. She was perfect, his mate.

"I do not want to become a wolf." Serenity frowned, she didn't know if she liked the idea of changing. She noticed Darien stopped moving, that his breathing was harsher. She made him mad again.

Leaning up he grabbed her wrists and slammed them down abover her head. His body holding her captive with his, the slap he understood, he had been rude. Now however his anger was justified and he would teach his mate a lesson.

"You are my mate, You will become a wolf so we can be together. I will not hear anymore of it, in two days the full moon will rise and we will be mated." He snapped at her. His mood now dark, he released her and stood up. Running his fingers through his hair, why did she have to ruin such a great moment!

"And what if I refuse? I did not ask to become your mate, I only wanted to save my grandmother!" Serenity shouted out her anger, how dare he force her into this.

"When we mate, and I mark you, the choice will be yours. Choose your beast and we will be mated for life. But if you refuse her, reject your beast...you will die."

She would die? The fear was back now, Serenity looked at him with anger. She could not stop the tears the slid from her eyes, could not help the hatred that built in her heart. Throwing herself at him she began to beat him with her small fists, it angered her even more to know it did nothing to him.

"WHY!? Why have you done this to me?! I do not want to die, why did you pick me! Why not one of your own kind? I was happy with my mother and grandmother before you took me, now you give me only the choice to be with you or die! Why? Why me!?" Her sobs overtook her, her fists landing once more on his chest before she slide to the ground. He did nothing to stop her or help her up. He stood there like a statue, taking her punishment.

"Because you are mine, I have watched you from afar in the woods for years Serenity.I knew you were my mate well before I approached you. Your mother and your grandmother were always safe from harm, why else do you think your mother kept you away from others? They knew I was to come for you."

Serenity's head shot up, eyes wide, mouth open slightly, but he was already gone. Her family knew and they let this happen. He lied to her about her grandmother to get to go with him, she agree to become his mate.

Everything she knew was a lie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Memories

Title: Little Red Riding Hood

Author: LightningRose

I do not own SailorMoon or any of the characters!

* * *

"_Mama why can't I go out and play with the other kids?" a little girl about seven, with big blue eyes stood staring out her bedroom window as all the town's children ran after each other in a game of tag. An older woman stood behind her with a sad smile on her aging yet still beautiful face._

"_One day Serenity you will have many friends to play with, one's that will love you so much. But for now you must stay inside for your protection."_

* * *

"_Grandmother, will you tell me about my father? Mother refuses to speak about him to me." Serenity visited her grandmother often, and as she got older, the questions began. _

_Her grandmother had known her precious granddaughter would eventually find her way to her when she needed answers. Her poor daughter did not have the heart to speak of Serenity's father._

"_Your father was different, he was beautiful and strong. Your mother fell in love with him the moment their eyes met, and he with her. But like I said, he was different. He was not from here and he could not stay with you and your mother. He visited when he was able but something happened shortly after you were born. I remember seeing your mother yelling at him right before the last time he left, she was crying and holding you so tightly. I don't know what became of him, but that was the last time I or your mother saw him."_

* * *

_Serenity watched as her mother ran around their small house, gathering items for her trip to her grandmother's. She handed her the red cloak she always made her wear._

"_You must not take the cloak off; remember that it will protect you in the forest." Her mother stood in front of her and ran her fingers through her long silver hair. A color she was not sure how she got, perhaps from her father._

"_Be careful Serenity; remember there are creatures in the forest that want to harm you." She told her this every time she made the trip through the forest. But she had never seen one of the animals of her mother's tales._

* * *

"_Mother, I met such a cute boy today on my way home from the market. He said he loved the color of my hair! May I go again tomorrow?" Serenity had turned out into a beautiful young woman, being sixteen now, she was constantly grabbing the attention of the town's young males. It would not be long before one asked for her hand in marriage._

"_No. You must not speak to men while I am not present Serenity. It is dangerous." Her mother looked angry and scared, but of what?_

"_Dangerous? Mother he is only a boy and the market is a very public place." Serenity didn't understand why her mother always kept her away from others her age, especially of the male gender._

"_There are many things you don't understand Serenity, please respect my wishes." She knew the conversation was over when her mother said that. She always respected her mother; she would not go against her._

* * *

"_Serenity, promise me something." Looking back at her mother from the doorway, she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Maybe she should not go to her grandmother's today. _

"_Promise me that when the day comes, that you accept who you are meant to become. Remember that I will always love you no matter what. Don't make the same mistakes I made." Serenity promised her mother, even though she had no idea what she meant. Her mother was always making strange comments without explanation. _

"_Bye mother, I will return in a few days." And off to her grandmothers she went, in her bright red cloak._

* * *

Present:

Her mother and her grandmother knew all this time, everything she was told was in preparation for this. She was never allowed out, never allowed to play with the other kids her age, and never allowed to speak to boys. Remembering back to when she was little up until the moment she last saw her mother, she realized it was all starting to make sense now.

What did Darien have on her mother and grandmother to make them so scared, that they kept her sheltered her whole life. Why would they allow this? Serenity could not help but feel anger towards them; they lied to her and literally fed her to the wolves. She had to speak to them, had to know the truth.

What did her mother mean? Who was she meant to become, did she know about the transformation? And what mistakes did her mother make that she didn't want her to make? There were just so many unanswered questions, all the emotions were building up inside her and she couldn't hold them in any longer.

She cried for hours on her bedroom floor, unable to move from the pain of all the lies. She refused entry to anyone who came by, having locked the door the moment she heard footsteps. She didn't want to see anyone, she hated them all. Her whole life was nothing but a lie, a planned out fate without her consent, she was stripped of the choices she should have been allowed to make. But no, Darien and her mother and whoever else decided for her. Now her only choice was to decide to go along with it or die? What kind of choice was that?

"Serenity please open the door. It's Mina and the girls, we heard you were upset and wanted to check up on you."

Lies….it was all lies. They weren't concerned for her wellbeing, just for their king's prize.

"Go away!" Why couldn't they all just leave her alone. Standing up from the floor she checked herself in the mirror on her dresser. Her hair was tangled and looked dull. Her eyes were red from all the crying and puffy. Her face covered in streaks left behind by the tears. And her night dress was a wrinkled mess. This couldn't possibly be what her mother and grandmother wanted for her.

Wiping her face, she decided she needed answers, and she wanted them now. Changing her clothes, brushing her hair and making herself look presentable she made her way to her door. The girls had left, but a guard was nearby keeping watch on her door.

"I demand to speak to your King. Bring him to me at once." The guard looked confused; he had never been ordered by the small woman before. She always seemed sweet and even sad but always kind. Now she was angry and demanding he fetch his king? He ran up the hallway and passed the message to the next guard to be passed on and on until it reached King Darien.

* * *

Darien replayed back the night before; he shouldn't have told her about her mother and grandmother keeping her safe for him. Things would be harder now, and he was running out of time. The full moon was only a day away now.

"Your Majesty…..she is demanding your presence sir…." A guard stood before him, he hadn't even noticed him enter. Serenity was distracting him, and that was dangerous. This matter needed to be settled and soon, or someone might think him weak.

"Demanded you say?" So she was ready to speak to him. Darien didn't know if he found it amusing or insulting that his little mate was summoning him to her room. She would make a good Queen; she already has his guards doing her bidding.

"Um…yes sir, she apparently stormed out of her room and demanded for you." Darien nodded at the guard and watched him leave. He wondered if he should do as she requested and immediately go to her or make her wait. She was already mad at him, and he knew what she wanted.

Darien looked at the fire, and a memory flashed across his mind. It wasn't a pleasant memory, but it reminded him of how much harder this whole thing was going to be. Getting Serenity to accept her beast was just the beginning.

* * *

_Darien watched as one of his guards snuck out into the forest, the same guard he had seen sneak out many times. He did not keep his people locked up, they were allowed to come and go as they pleased. But wolves were a pack creature and it was very rare to see one venture out on its own unless it was up to something. _

_Artemis was one of his most trusted guards, and the last few months he seemed distracted. Darien would follow him tonight, to see what the lone wolf was up to. _

_He was being led to a small town nearly half a day's walk for a human, within a few short hours for a shape shifter. Darien watched from the trees as Artemis knocked on the door to a house not far from the forest border. It was just outside the town and close enough to the trees for Darien to feel safe. A beautiful woman opened the door, she seemed to know and look happy to see his guard. So this is where his friend ran off to all the time. _

_Darien felt no need to interrupt their time together; perhaps Artemis had found his mate, and for that he would be happy for them. That is until Darien noticed the size of the woman's stomach. She was pregnant. That was not something Darien could not let slide._

_Days later Artemis finally made his way back home, only to be stopped by his King in the middle of the forest. Darien stepped out from behind a tree, his face grim. This conversation would not go well._

"_You are breaking the rules Artemis." He decided to confront his guard first as his friend before letting it escalate to that of king and subordinate. _

"_My King, I had no other choice." Artemis kneeled before Darien, showing submission. _

"_We do not breed with humans Artemis! You know our laws. If a mate happens to be human, the transformation must take place before offspring. There still might be a chance to change her, how far along is she?" Darien didn't understand why Artemis hadn't changed her. Unless…_

"_She refused to be marked. And I cannot go against her wishes." The gray wolf looked saddened, resigned to the fate of his mate and child. He knew his king would not allow it to be born. Artemis was torn, his desire to protect his family, and his duty to his king and his people. _

"_I will keep this a secret for now. Any chance of this going bad and I will kill the half breed understood?" Artemis and Darien knew the consequences of a half breed. They both hoped for the best._

* * *

Darien stood from his desk; memories were always unwelcomed when it concerned things of ill nature. For now his little Queen would have to wait, he had somewhere he needed to be, there was something that needed to be corrected.

"Malachite! I need you and your brothers in my study at once." Speaking through his mind to his personal body guards Darien began preparing for the moment that he waited sixteen years for.

Four men walked into his study, all strong built and handsome in their own ways. It always surprised him that these four men were brothers, only one year apart each and from the same parent, yet each man was of a different fur. It was a very rare occurrence, but one to be proud of. Their family was a very prestigious one, and very close to the king.

"You called for us Darien?" Jedite stood in front of his brother's, he was the second to the youngest of the four, and by far the loudest. This only earned him a scowl from the oldest and the commander of Darien's guard, Malachite.

"Yes it seems my mate has questions, in anger towards her last night I let it slip that her mother and grandmother knew I was to take her away. There is only one person I feel has the right to answer these questions." Each of the men stood straighter, each glancing worriedly at their King. They would not go against his orders, merely concerned that the news may end badly. Their King's relationship with the little Queen was very rocky already.

Darien clenched his jaw; he could hear his guard's thoughts. Knew their worries that this could ruin any chances he has of a life with his mate. But he has lied to her long enough; she deserved to know the truth now. And hopefully it would turn in his favor.

"Bring me Artemis."


End file.
